This invention relates to a mat placed for cleanliness in areas where small animals eat, drink, are housed in a cage, or perform other functions, the use of a litter box or litter pan. This problem has always been associated with pets who, for any period of time, are indoors, requiring maintenance of their living areas.
Some existing devices are those used with cat litter boxes, to aid in removing litter from the bottom of the cat""s paws, as they exit the litter box. There are three types: a separate device, an attached device and a rectangle of artificial turf. The separate device is available as a separate purchase; is constructed of hard plastic, rubber, commercial grade carpeting or a combination of these materials; is generally square or rectangular in shape; and, lies flat next to the litter box, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,352, Paw cleaning litter mat. The attached device is actually a manufactured part of the litter box; is constructed of the same materials as the separate device; is generally rectangular in shape; and, is typically characterized as a ramp, because an angle exists from the litter box to the surface upon which it rests, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,302, Self-cleaning litter box. Either of these devices may contain grooves, which, are claimed, along with any commercial grade carpeting, to remove litter from the cat""s paws. With either of these devices, the cat must exit the litter box by walking on the device for it to have any effectiveness, which indicates that the litter box must be covered, allowing for only one exit. Cat litter boxes are available with and without covers, and covered litter boxes are more expensive and require more maintenance. The rectangle of artificial turf resembles the doormats made of artificial turf, used for wiping one""s feet before entering indoors from the outside. This mat is placed under the litter box to trap the litter as the cat exits the litter box, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,388, Cat litter mat. The litter remaining in this mat is very difficult to remove, resulting in a significant maintenance task to the pet owner and, eventually, the litter and pet bodily fluids trapped between the long fibers of this mat are a potential unsanitary, health condition, unless the mat is very thoroughly washed. All of these existing devices must be hand washed and are non-absorbent, unless they contain commercial grade carpeting, which is frequently treated to resist absorbing moisture or stains.
An available device for use in areas where small animals eat and drink is a rectangular shaped, rubber mat, with a slightly rough surface, used for placement of food and water dishes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,539, Pet food bowl and mat. Another existing mat, used for protecting the floor of an animal confinement pen, has grooves and is constructed of rubber or polyethylene, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,205, Mat for protecting floors in an animal confinement pen. These mats don""t absorb liquids or pet bodily fluids or have any properties that cause food or other debris to stay on or in the general area of the mat.
There is no prior art for a mat placed under dog litter pans, comparable in use to cat litter boxes, or for a mat used in the areas where small animals are housed, under a bird, hamster, gerbil or other small animal cage.
The objective of this invention is to alleviate these described disadvantages and provide an efficient, multi-purpose pet areas mat for pet owners.
This invention is a pet areas mat that is placed for cleanliness in areas where small animals eat, drink, are housed in a cage, or perform other functions, the use of a litter box or litter pan. The mat causes food, water, litter or other animal debris to be contained on or within close proximity to the mat, through absorption or confinement between the stays.
It is generally rectangular or oblong in shape and is constructed of one or more layers of material that is absorbent on one side and non-absorbent on the reverse side. The stays are constructed by stitching a binding to folds of the aforementioned material, in a horizontal, vertical or concentrical pattern. Binding is also sewn on the exterior perimeter of the mat. The mat may be optionally constructed with one or more open areas for placement of items, a litter box, litter pan, small animal cage or pet food or water dishes.